1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum dot-block copolymer hybrid, methods of fabricating and dispersing the same, a light emitting device including the same, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is a material having a crystalline structure only a few nanometers in size, and typically includes about a few hundred atoms to about a few thousand atoms.
Since the quantum dot is very small, a quantum confinement effect occurs therein. According to the quantum confinement effect, an energy band gap of a material is increased when the material is reduced to a nano size or less. Therefore, when a wavelength of light incident into the quantum dot has an energy higher than the energy band gap, the quantum dot absorbs the light so that an energy level of the quantum dot is excited into an excited state. Then, the quantum dot emits light having a specific wavelength so that the energy level of the quantum dot is dropped to a ground state. At this time, the light emitted from the quantum dot may have a wavelength corresponding to the band gap energy.
The light emitting characteristics of the quantum dot can be adjusted by controlling the size and composition of the quantum dot, and therefore the quantum dot has been extensively employed in various light emitting devices.